legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S3 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes back home are all seen gathered around) Alex: So, still no word from them? Ian: Nope. Josuke: Nothing yet. Jack: I tried calling Erin's phone. She left it in her room of course. Alex: Crap... Kyle: Raynell's out in the woods looking around. Mina: She's got one of the strongest noses around. She should be able to find them if they are in the woods. Alex: I hope so... Man its so weird how they vanished like that. Grey: You think mom and grandma might be doing something as a surprise? Jack: I don't know. They didn't even give us any warning. Emily; They just up and left. Miles: Maybe they're out having a day out as girls. Alex: Maybe....*Sigh* I just hope they're not in trouble. Jack: Let's just wait and see if Raynell picks anything up. They'll be fine Alex. Alex: I hope you're right. (Alex looks to the side before the scene cuts to Jessica sitting with Razor in his chamber) Jessica:..... Razor: Welcome to our new home my lovely pet. Jessica:..... Razor: I only have one bed though. I'll make another one soon. Or... Would you rather sleep with a big strong Targhul like me? Jessica: Fuck off. Razor:...It was a simple question. Jessica: You should feel lucky I got this thing on my wrist asshole, or else I'd turn you to ash. Razor: Well there's no reason to be so hostile. You should be lucky you got me instead of Graves. I'm a bit more lenient to my pets. Jessica: I am NOT your pet! Razor: Heheheh. Oh I always love having strong women. Jessica:..... Razor: But, if you don't wanna sleep with me that's fine. I can always make another bed for later. Jessica: Hmph.... Razor: Now.....Let's get a feel of what I'm up against. (A small tendril then begins to gently feel around Jessica's stomach, causing her to stiffen up in fear from the sensation) Jessica:..... Razor: Yeah... It feels good don't it? Jessica: Mmmmm… Razor: I can already picture the many ways you and me can have fun. Jessica: Screw you.... Razor: Aww come on, don't be like that. (More tendrils then begin to feel around Jessica's body) Jessica: *Giggles and covers her mouth* Razor: Hm? Hey what's so funny? Jessica: S-S-S-S-Stop it... Razor: Oh? Why should? (The tendrils continue to feel her body) Jessica: *Trying to hold back her laughter* …. Razor: Nothing to say huh? Jessica: S-S-Stop. P-Please.... Razor: Oh wait. You are ticklish. Jessica: N-N-No... Razor: Oh ho ho ho ho. Let's have some real fun then. Jessica: *Thinking* Shit! (Razor prepares his next move before a crashing sound is heard. The two look to find a Targhul male having dropped a plate on the floor) ???: O-Oops. Razor: Wha- Gillian! You dumbass, you dropped food again?! Gillian: I am so sorry sir. I-I- Razor: *Mimicking* I-I-I-I- I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT YOU CLUMSY BASTARD!! Now get out of my sight! Gillian: AH!! Y-Yes sir! Sorry again! (Gillian runs out of the room) Jessica: ??? Razor: Stupid idiotic little shit... Jessica: Who was that? Razor: Gillian. He's some dweeb we found when we started our first nest. I don't know why Gnash keeps him around because all he does is break shit and mess things up! He provides nothing to the nest or its people! Jessica: W-Well he's clearly trying to do some good. Razor: Good!? There's nothing good about him! If I had things my way, I'd slice his head clean off! But unless Gnash orders it, or he breaks the rules, nothing I can do about it! Jessica: O-Oh. (Jessica looks at the door) Jessica: *Thinking* Poor kid. (Jessica then feels a tendril slowly wrap around her waist) Jessica: Huh? Razor: Now....Where were we? Jessica: …. *Gulp* (Razor grins as Jessica. Meanwhile outside, Rose is seen walking with Graves telling her about the nest) Graves: Over there we have our barracks. Where our men train. Rose: Mmhm. Graves: And over here is one of our nurseries. Rose: One of? Graves: Yes. A nest this large we have a few nurseries. This one is where the boys go. Rose: The boys? Graves: Yes. We keep the boys and girls separated. Rose: S-Separated? Graves: Yeah. The boys are raised and grown to be fighters. Rose: What about the girls? Graves: Kind of obvious what they're grown into don't you think? Rose: B-But wait, aren't they your babies?? Isn't that kind of wrong? Graves: Not at all. It is our nest functions. It keeps our men strong, and reminds the women where they're place is. Rose:... That's stupid. Graves: Of course you would say that. Rose: Well yeah. You're just making more girls so you can make more infants so you can have more girls and warriors! Graves: Isn't that what Targhuls are meant to do though? Rose: Maybe in the old days but times have changed! We're peaceful people now! Graves: Ha! Peaceful? What world do you live in? Rose: I live in the real world. My king has changed our people and gave a second chance and people have started to accept us. Graves: Well that's stupid. Rose: *Scoff* Graves: Well, let's just continue the tour. Rose: Wait. Graves: Hm? Rose: If I'm supposed to be your...."Pet", why aren't you trying to have your way with me yet? Graves: Because, unlike that creepy savage Razor, I have a certain level of respect for the women here. He says I'm the monster, but while he is lenient with the girls, he has zero respect for any of them. Rose: And Jessica's stuck with him... Graves: Exactly. You should be worried about her more than yourself. Rose: Well, let's just keep okay? Graves: Fine with me. (Graves and Rose about to continue moving when suddenly a scream is heard) Rose: Huh? Graves: What was that? (The two run over and there they find a female Targhul running away while begin chase) Female Targhul: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOORE!!! Male Targhul #1: GET BACK HERE!! (The female continue to run but she is suddenly pounced by the males. They lift her up and restain her) Female Targhul: LET ME GO!! LET ME GOOO!! Male Targhul #2: You better shut your mouth right now or I'll- Graves: What is going on here? Male Targhul #2: We got a runner Graves! Male Targhul #1: Tried to make a break for one of the exits! Female Targhul: PLEASE!! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!!! I CAN'T TAKE THE BEATINGS!! Male Targhul #2: Shut your goddamn- Graves: Let her go. Male Targhul #1: Wha- Graves: Let her go and take her to the feeding area. Get her some food and a better mate, someone who will treat her with decency. Failure to do so means I'll report both of you straight to Gnash myself. Are we clear? Targhul #1 and #2:.... Targhul #1: Y-Yes sir. Of course sir. (Targhul #2 lets go of the female who hugs herself) Female Targhul: *Whimpers with fear* (Graves then goes up and hugs her) Graves: *Whispers* There's still Targhuls that care for others in here.... Remember that... (Graves lets go as the female nods. The guards then lead her away) Graves: *Sigh* Rose: Wow. That was so nice of you Graves. Graves: As I said: I do have respect for women here. So always remember that before you judge me. Rose: I-I will. Graves: Good. Now let's move on. Rose: Okay. (Rose continues to follow Graves, thinking he might be different from the others. Meanwhile, Erin is seen being lead somewhere by two Targhul guards who are holding her arms) Erin: Let go! I said let go! (The Targhuls ignore her as they soon arrive at the door) Erin: Now what?! Some sort of torture chamber?! Guard #1: Just shut up and get in. Erin: Never! Guard #2: We said get in there! (The guards push Erin inside) Guard #1: The others will bring you to master Gnash later. *Close the door* Erin: HEY! *Pounds on the door* Let me out! LET ME OUUUUUT!! (Erin pants for a few moments. She then turns around) Erin: ! (Erin looks to see that there are SEVERAL female Targhuls in this room) Targhuls:...... Erin: Uhhh, hi? (The female Targhuls all just look at her. However some whispers) ???: *Whispers* That's her... That's the human... ???: *Whispers* Wow. She is pretty. ???: *Whispers* That poor girl... ???: *Whispers* Is it safe to talk to her? ???: *Whispers* Will Gnash beat us if we do? Erin: Guys don't worry. I don't think we're being monitored. ???:..... Erin: So, are you all trapped here too? ???..... Erin: … Please I...I can really use someone to talk to... ???:….. ???: We... We're all members of Gnash's harem. Erin: All of you? ???: Yes. We all serve him, and his every need. Erin: Holy crap.... ???:..... ???: Who are you? Erin: Erin. Erin Lorthare. ???: Erin Lorthare? ???: One of the Lorthare Twins? Here? Erin: You know me? ???: Of course we do. Most of us come from your universe. ???: We've heard a lot about you and your team. ???: You think they'll come save us? Erin: Yeah. I know they will. ???: Could... Could this... Could this be hope? ???: I... I haven't felt that feeling in such a long time. ???: Finally... After all this time, we might finally be free. Erin: Yeah! We- ???: Oh give it a rest girly. (Erin looks to see one female Targhul sitting in the corner looking annoyed) ???: Stop giving these girls false hope. Erin: Huh? ???: Just ignore her. ???: She's always like this. ???: For good reason! Erin: Wait, why can't I give them hope? ???: Listen Erin, I know you mean well, but we've had too much happen in such short time. Besides, I already put hope in one person to get us out, and they never did... Erin: Huh? What do you mean? ???: Forget it. You just need to accept facts. Gnash owns you. He owns all of us. No one will save us. Erin: That's not true. ???: How is that not true? Erin: Because, I know my team. They'd never give up on finding me or any of our other friends. ???:….. I wish I had your optimism… Erin: What's your name? ???: …. Betsy. Erin: Betsy. I give you my word: My team will come. My boyfriend will come. My brother will come. They will ALL come and they WILL save us. Betsy:.... Careful kid. You're starting to make me hope a little. Erin: That's my plan. ???: Are there more of you around? Erin: Yeah. Me and two of my other friends got nabbed not too long ago. They were each given to those Razor and Graves fellows. ???: Oh I feel sorry for whoever Razor has... Erin: Why? ???: Yeah Razor is very dangerous. Erin: How so? ???: He's not exactly stable when it comes to torturing us or getting his way. ???: He'll do anything to get stimulation in some way or form. ???: Graves is alright though, but he always puts up a dangerous persona when Gnash or Razor's around. ???: Still, Razor's a bad Targhul. Pure and simple. Erin: Oh man... Poor Jessica... ???: But you shouldn't worry about your friends right now. You need to worry about yourself. Erin: Why? ???: Cause you are part of Gnash's harem. Just like us. And Gnash, can sometimes be a hard master to please. So there are few a things you need to know. ???: Yeah. Erin: Like what? ???: Well, there are several duties you may need to preform for Gnash. You might need to serve him, or his friends food or drinks. If someone asks to sit with you, you sit. Erin: Nn… ???: Don't worry. Gnash has a strict, no touching his property without permission. So unless he says its okay, no one will touch you. Erin: Okay.. ???: Another thing, you may need to have spend time with Gnash. Erin: Uh huh. ???: So do everything he says when you're with him. No matter what. Erin: W-Why? ???: He gets violent when things don't go his way. Erin: Violet...? ???: Yes... He will not hesistate to raise his hand and strike you if you refuse. ???: Yes. Do not matter what he tells you to do. Not matter what he TRIES to do. DO NOT refuse or resist. ???: Yes. Gnash is strength is nothing to laugh at. ???: He recently lost his powers to that device on your ankle and he still killed all the humans he was fighting. Erin: Wait Gnash got hit by a power dampener? ???: Not for long. ???: We watched him tear a group of armed men limb from limb with that thing on. And it's supposed to cut a Targhul's strength in half. Erin: *Shudders* ???: So DON'T make him angry. Ever. ???: Got that? Erin: Y-Yeah. ???: Good. ???: If you keep that up, there's a chance you and your two friends will survive. Erin: Yeah... Much as I hate this, looks like I'll have to endure being groped by a Targhul if I wanna survive this. ???: There is one more thing... Erin: What? ???: We don't know if its true but... Betsy: There's a rumor that Gnash has a pet monster. Erin: A... Monster? Betsy: Yes. Some giant Targhul. Almost as big as those old Demolishers from the old days. But this one is intelligent. He can talk and everything and he obeys all orders Gnash gives him. Erin: Is... Is this true? Betsy: No one knows. All we know is that one day, a female will be here, the next....they're gone. Erin:...... Betsy: So be careful once you get out there. Or else you'll vanish like those before you. Erin: ….. *Thinking* Alex.... Jack.... Everyone.... Please. Save us. (Erin looks around at the others as she sits down) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts